Come back to me
by chewwhit17
Summary: Olivia and Brian go their seperate ways, can these two find their way back with a little interference...Bensidy Oneshot, review for twoshot
1. Chapter 1

*EDITED AND REPOSTED  
>AN: I am typing this on my phone so please excuse the errors... I literally wrote this Bensidy one shot the day after the finale aired, so it is before we knew Lewis moves Liv, and she really gets hurt *crying right now just thinking about it* Please review and I may add another chapter*<p>

Also I know a lot of you that have read my stories know I am a huge Simon fan and he's in all my stories in one form or another .. And my other stories are EO, but I have traded in that ship for Bensidy completely so there Is no hidden EO in this sorry. Enough Ranting on to the Goodness!

"You have to talk to him"

"Oh, Ok Simon and say what exactly? Oh Yeah Hi Brian, I know you dumped me and all, but my stupid ass sort of fell for you, and I'm lonely, and desperate so if you could come back that'd be great."

"Hey, if that's what it takes" Simon replied ducking the throw pillow his sister dodged at his head.

"Simon! He doesn't wanna be with me anymore, he dumped me!" She exclaimed!

"Oh Olivia Please! You and I both know that is as far from the truth as you can get. He's scared Liv, he Loves you, and that night he walked into your apartment and saw you pinned on the ground by a Psychopath with a gun to your Head for Christ sake, terrified the poor guy, and honestly I don't blame him!"

"Who's side are you on?!" Olivia asked

"I am always on your side, your my sister. I'm just saying from my perspective, neither one of you truly wanted this breakup, and your both Miserable, so why not just talk it out?"

"He wants me to quit SVU and I can't so what's left to say to each other.. Wait a minute, how do you know he's miserable? Have you talked to him?" She asks raising an eyebrow

He looked like a little kid who just got busted "I"

Just then they saw the front door to Simons apartment open. Tracy came through the front door with little Olivia hot on her heels.

"Aunt Livvy!" She screamed as she hurled herself across the couch and into her Aunts arms

"Hi Tootse" Olivia chuckled

"Hey Liv, what's up?" Tracy said as she made her way to the counter with the groceries"

"We were Uh just talking about Things" Simon stuttered

Lucy looked up and saw both of them "you were arguing weren't you?" She asked

There was no arguing, I was just trying to assist my sister in pulling her head out of her ass!" Simon smirked

Olivia rolled her eyes "Real mature Asshole" she spat still holding Olivia

"Ummm Mommy, Aunt Livvy said Asshole * little Olivia exclaimed pointing her finger at Liv

"Crap, Liv I'm sorry don't ever say that word again, ok?" Liv said

Tracy Smirked "Simon why don't you take Ty and Olivia to me watch Tv, let Liv and I have a chat " she smiled

Tracy sat down on a barstool and patted the one next to her for Liv to sit

"Spill it "

"Spill what? You already know what happened, I got dumped" Liv said popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"So you really haven't talked to him?" Tracy asked disappointed

"He texts every once in a while, and asks how I'm doing" she whispers shyly

*now does that sound like a guy who's over you?" Tracy replies with a smirk

Olivia throws her hands into the air "what am I supposed to do? Huh, quit my job and ride off into the sunset?" She replied sarcastically.

"No, I know life or love for that matter is not that simple, but I think that you should at least talk to him. Because I got news for you Sister, read my lips, He's the one, and it would make me really sad to see you just give him up for that stupid job" Tracy sighed and saw her sister in law starting to tear up.

"You know Liv, Simon and I have been telling you for weeks this was wrong, and I know better than anyone that your brother can be a pushy Ass, but I just realized neither one of us have even bothered to ask you what you want, so what do you want? Tracy asked.

Olivia had tears brimming her eyes just waiting to spill over. Finally she just sighed and said.

"I want Brian"

And that did it, the water works started, Tracy walked to her friend and put her arms around her.

"So go get him" she whispered to Liv.

Olivia pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Ok so lets just pretend I'm gonna go over there and tell him how I feel what then? Hmm Trace, I still work SVU which is the problem! Ill eventually get my heart stomped on all over again, it really hurt watching Brian walk away from me the first time, it'll kill me if I have to see it twice!" She was yelling and pacing.

"If nothing else Liv, you both need closure. Because if it is truly over, and that's a big if, you both need closure, so you can both move on." Tracy touched her friends shoulder as she turned and walked to her bedroom.

Tracy closed her bedroom door and took her phone out of her pocket to text Simon

"She's crying, I think we're getting through to her "-send

"Geez Trace, I didn't tell you to make her cry" -send

"Well this is how she's gonna realize their not done. How's it going on your end?" -send

"We're at Coyote Ugly"- send

"Really Simon? You took Brian to a bar filled with half naked college girls? Dumbass" -send

"Shockingly he ain't even looking, he's actually talking to me about it, so ill call you when I leave" -send

Simon turned back around to face Brian

"Sorry man, Tracy's gotta keep tabs on me" Simon laughed

"It's okay, be thankful you have her and she cares" Brian replied sadly and took another swig of his beer

"I'm sorry Brian, I wasn't even thinking" Simon sighed

Brian just nodded

"Brian you do know she cares, right?" Simon asked him

"God Simon, just rub it in why don't you"

"I was talking about Liv, Man!" Simon chuckled

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about it?" Brian smirked

"Look Brian, I wasn't going to but she's my sister and she's in pain, and she obviously ain't gonna stand up for herself, so I'm gonna do it for her" Simon told him

Brian just nodded

"She loves you, doesn't that mean anything?" He asked

Brian whipped his face up to look at Simon

"Yeah Simon, it does. It means everything. This has nothing to do with Love, there's plenty of it between the two of us. I almost lost her, man. That son of a bitch was gonna take her from me, and I almost had to watch him do it" Brian was tearing up

"So you leave her? The one person in this world she needs the most just abandons her, I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just trying to understand why?" Simon asks frustrated

"Because I love her!" Brian snapped a little too loud

"I love her, I am so Fucking in love with your stubborn, bull headed, impossible sister, that I can't think straight. She makes my god damn head spin, and its been that way for the past fourteen years"

Simon smirked "so what are you doing talking to me, go tell her"

"Because she still works SVU, that's the problem, that's the thing I'm scared is gonna take her from me" Brian replied sadly

"Brian Listen, everything is a risk, right? Every time you walk out your door your risking your life, you could have a car accident or get shot or something. Don't let the fact that you "both" have dangerous jobs stand in the way of your happiness."

By the look on Brian's face, it seemed as though Simons words were really hitting him.

Brian took a couple twentys out of his wallet and tossed them onto the bar standing up

"Come on" he told Simon

"Where we goin?" Simon asked confused

Brian smiled at him and simply stated "to find your sister"

Simons whole face lit up as he stumbled toward the door quickly

When they walked through the front door Liv was on the floor playing with "mini Liv" her back toward the door.

Simon looked at Brian saw a smile spread across his face. The two just stood and watched until Olivia looked up and saw them.

"Bwiann!" She jumped up and ran towards him, while Liv whipped her head around to see Brian standing with her brother.

Wh..What are you doing here ? Liv asked almost shyly.

Simon spoke up. "Liv, lets let Aunt Livvy and Brian talk for a minute" he said taking his daughter from Brian.

"But Daddy, I wanna see Bwian!" She pouts

"Sweetie let me talk to Aunt Livvy for a few minutes and then I promise ill come find you, okay?"

"Otay" she giggled, Liv watched as Simon took Livvy into the bedroom and then turns back to Brian.

"So..what are you doing here? And why do I have this sneaking suspicion you've been sneaking around with my brother?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your intuition was always dead on Liv" He smiled "I've just been thinking about things...about us" he said

"There is no us Brian! Remember you left me" she stated clearly agitated

"I know your angry at me, and you probably hate my guts right now"

"I could never hate you Brian" she interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I was..I was scared when I walked into the apartment that night and saw.. And saw what I saw. I thought my whole world was gonna end" he stepped closer to her and places his hands on the sides of her face "you..you are my whole world Liv"

Olivia's breath hitched as soon as his hands touched her face, she closed her eyes and the tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Baby" he wiped her tears and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered against her head. "I am completely Fucking in love with your stubborn, infuriating Ass, and I can't live another day without you, can you ever forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled "I love you too Bri.. Don't ever do this to me again"

He held her face tighter in his hands "I swear to you baby, this is it, no more games, no more running, I swear, and I know how important SVU is to you, and I can deal with it ok? Just promise me you'll be careful" he said and she nodded.

He couldn't wait anymore, he smiled at her, leaning forward smashing his lips against hers. He held onto her face with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her as close against him as he could get her. She wraps both of her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm... You done talking?" She asked with a grin as he started a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Mhmm, my lips are busy" He smiled bringing his lips back to her mouth, slipping his tongue in.

"I want you so bad right now" he whispered against her mouth.

She smiled and pulled back "we're in Simons living room, and you promised to go see Olivia, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna want a tea party, maybe make you wear a tiara" she smirked.

He groaned "tell ya what, ill go hang out with the munchkin for a while, then we"ll get outta here ok?" He smiled.

"Deal" she whispered against his lips, kissing him one last time before pulling away.

Brian started walking towards the bedroom to get Olivia, and turned back around to face Liv "you might wanna lay down and take a nap"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I can guarantee, you are not getting any sleep tonight" he smirked and walked away.

Ok, so I'm thinking maybe ill make this a twofer, if I get enough Positive reviews, what do ya think, should I continue with the "makeup sex"? Review and we shall see

Sent from my iPhone


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, the long awaited second part of Come back to me... Enjoy and please read and review...  
>Very MMMM rated<p>

He couldn't believe this, a few hours ago he was sitting in that loud bar, nursing his broken heart with Simon, and now he was here, in his apartment, her Pinned to the door, Him on his knees with his face glued to her Hot Center as if his life depended on swallowing all the sweet Juice she could give him. He held onto her hips tightly as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Letting go of one of her hips, his hand quickly found her wet hole as he thrust two fingers inside her quickly.

"Oh God Bri, Don't stop" She threw her head back against the door in pure Bliss as his mouth engulfed her pussy. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling softly as his stubble tickled her thighs.

"Fuck Baby.. So Good" He kept going with a vengeance, his tongue circling her clit as his fingers Pumped her wildly. He removed his fingers from her, moving his hands to the backs of her knees, lifting them onto his shoulders. Now the only thing holding her up was the door and his strong shoulders..

"Ughh! God Brian!" She gripped his hair, pulling him farther into her... "Don't Fucking Stop! Don't ever Fucking stop!"

He thrust his tongue into her, exploring her insides, while he smothered his face into her completely. He held her hips in his hands, massaging gently as he felt her start to tighten up, which only made him go faster until he tasted her sweet juices shoot from her onto his tongue.

"Oh Fuck!" She screamed in pure ecstasy as her head fell back to the door with a thump.

He slowly moved his mouth to her thighs, kissing softly as he helped her unsteady legs onto the ground again. Once she was on her feet, He slowly started moving his mouth up her body, pulling her shirt up with him, quickly pulling it over her head, he buried his face between her plump breasts, reaching around to remove her bra.

Her Breathing was going back to normal as she held his face pulling him to her lips.

"We need to Move this to the bed" She says as she kisses him deeply. "My legs are about to give out" She shoots him a grin as he hoists her into his arms bridal style making her giggle. He carries her into the bedroom, slowly laying her down onto the bed, removing the rest of his clothes, before crawling over, kissing her bruised lips once again.

"I Love you Liv, so much" he smiles

"I love you Brian, more than you'll ever know" she smiles. "Now Shut Up and Fuck me" she states with a grin as he chuckles and lines himself up, pushing inside her quickly.

Ughh!" She Moans And arches her back.

"Fuck.. You feel good Liv.. So Good" He groans as he starts to move inside her. He takes a hold of her hips, bringing her to him with each crashing thrust. He picks up his pace, moving Vigorously into her, their hips slamming together with each of his pounding thrusts.

"Mmm...Brian" She lifts her legs, wrapping them around him tightly. Their sweaty Bodies Moving together in pleasure, the headboard crashing into the wall as they move. He reaches between them, circling her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God Brian... Yes!" She arches her back into him, lifting herself off the bed as he slams into her..

"Christ Liv... Come with me Baby" He keeps thrusting as they both tense up, He feels her let go of her release as he starts spilling inside her.

"Yes Brian! Oh God" she feels him start to slow his movements down, he collapses on top of her, panting, kissing along her neck line, he looks up at her with a smile.

"Hi" he chuckles softly.

"Hi" she grins widely, and feels him snuggle into her neck.

"That was Fun" He whispered against her as she giggled. He rolled off of her, laying his head on his pillow, entangling their fingers together.

"I never want to be apart from you again Liv... Your it for me, I just can't go through this again" He looked into her eyes.

"Me either Brian, I was gonna call you, I just didn't know how to.. I'm so sorry about all of this." She whispered.

"Hey it's not your fault, were just stubborn, and needed a little interference." They both smile softly.

"I guess I'm getting my brother a kick ass Christmas present this year" she smiles as they both laugh.

"I'm just.. I'm really glad I came to my senses Liv.. I don't know how I ever thought I could live without you but I can't" He whispers...

She takes a moment to think before speaking... "Were really glad you came to your senses too" Smiles nervously

He looks at her in confusion. "We?"

She nods, softly taking his hand placing it on her stomach.

"We.."

What?! Did I just stop it there? Lol... Possibility for this story to continue if you all want it to, let me know... Review Review Review


End file.
